Akatsuki at the Beach
by IceCrome
Summary: They were really bored. And the idea just dawned on him. [OOC] [ONESHOT] [Some PeinxBlue]


**WHY. THE HELL. HAVE I NOT. SEEN MORE. OF THIS DAMN PAIRING?!!?! I freakin' love this pairing. But apparently, the Pairing PeinxSakura is more freaking popular. **

**THAT. MAKES. NO. SENSE. YOU. FREAKING. RETARDS. **

**I could stand ItachixSakura, hell, even DeiSakura. But dude. That's pushing the limit. **

**Anyway, there will be mild PeinxBlue. Nothing too incredibly heavy; and I really love that couple. It needs more love.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto , or anything else. And the idea, whooaa, that's original. **

----------------------------

He was bored.

She was bored.

It was a dull day in the hideout. Everyone had something to do but them. Deidara and Sasori were arguing. Again. Kakuzu was playing catch with Tobi with Hidan's head; Hidan was swearing at them, Zetsu was eating a dog, Kisame was playing with his pet _shark_, and Itachi was…plotting. Blue sighed, adjusting her arm on the redwood table. Pein smacked his head on the table. God, he was bored.

"Don't _do_ that." She scolded him.

"Sorry." He apologized to her.

"What do you want to do?" She paused at this, and sucked in her lips. "Play soccer with Kakuzu and Tobi with Hidan's head?" Pein shook his head.

"No, I'm not up for that today." She thought for a moment.

"Taunt Zetsu with a dog he can't reach?"

"That sounds funny, but no." She pulled her hair in slight frustration.

"Well, what do you _want_ to do?" Honestly, he didn't know.

"I don't _know_…" She crossed her arms and sat back in a huff.

"Look, think of something, if you don't I'm just going to go to Wall-to-Wall Mart and buy…girly…things…yeah." Of course Naruto-Land has a Wall-to-Wall Mart! They have seven!

"Oh god _no_! Look, I'll think of something in five minuets, go play Pong or something." She smirked.

"Actually, I thought I'd stay and watch." He looked at his partner.

"Why do I know you again?" She smirked.

"Do you? If you do, then what's my name?" He stared at her, and sighed.

"Goddammit…" He put his head in his arms.

-------------------------------

_Five minuets later…_

-------------------------------

"I've got it. The _perfect_ idea for today." Blue woke up from her nap, and adjusted the flower in her hair.

"Really? Well, what?"

"Beach." She widened her eyes.

"You're…you're screwing with me."

"No, we are going to the beach." She closed her eyes, hoping this would all go away, but Tobi just had to ruin it.

"Hey? Did you just say that we're going to the beach?" They all looked up at Pein, who smirked at Blue.

"Oh God no. Please say this is just a bad dream." She bit her lip, and opened one of her eyes.

Nothing had changed.

"What's so bad about going to the beach, yeah?" Deidara said.

"If any of you guys are homosexual, raise your hand." Blue said. Nobody did.

"Oh dammit…….I'll go get my freaking bikini…" She walked away, muttering something.

"…"

"Yes Tobi?" Pein asked.

"….what's a homosexual?" Everyone but Sasori took three giant steps away from him.

"Oh you can all die!" Sasori folded his arms, and sighed.

"Come one Tobi, the sooner we get this done, the better."

--------------------------

"…HOLY CRAP! _THAT'S_ HOW TWO GUYS HAVE SEX?!"

--------------------------

"Whee! The sand is all squishy between my toes!" Tobi exclaimed happily as he ran into the water. Deidara took some of the sand, and threw it at Sasori.

"Hey! What the hell was that for you ass?!" Sasori yelled as he shook the sand out of his hair.

"That was for…for…um…because I felt like it, yeah!" Sasori and Deidara had a sand-throwing fight. Itachi looked at them, and sighed. He was sitting on a purple towel, desperately trying to get his skin less…death-looking. He was so damn pale he was nearly mistaken for Conan O' Brien sometimes.

Which was really odd.

Kisame floated on his back in the water. He hoped he could find a shark. Luckily enough, he did. He waded out far enough, and grabbed one, and hugged it.

"Ooh! I'm gonna call you Jaws!" 'Jaws' struggled away from Kisame.

"Why are you running away, Jaws?" Jaws escaped.

"No! I loved you!" Zetsu blinked at the figure in the horizon. Was Kisame professing his love to a shark?

He shook his head, and went over to Pein, and _had_ to ask a question.

"Sir? I was just wondering; how did you get the beach cleared off so we were the only ones here?" Pein looked up into the sky in thought.

"You don't want to know." Zetsu backed away slowly, and found the cleared out beverage stand, and stole a Pina Colada.

"Kakuzu, that fucking castle looks like shit!" Kakuzu put his hands on his waist.

"Nu-Uh! Your sand castle sucks!"

"Oh for the love of Jashin, just admit that you can't make a sand castle worth shit!" Kakuzu twitched.

"Shut up!" They started to wrestle.

"Idiots." Blue said, sitting underneath an umbrella, tightly clutching the cloak to her body.

"DEIDARA! CLAY DOES _NOT_ COUNT AS SAND!" Sasori yelled as he avoided a large block of clay.

"That sucks, yeah!" Sasori made a block out of sand, and threw it at Deidara, saying, "ARTIST BLOCK'D!"

"YOU SUCK, YEAH!" Blue shook her head. They were immature, but god_damn_ they were entertaining.

"Why aren't you out there, making a fool out of yourself?" Her male teammate sat down.

"Because I actually feel like keeping my dignity, thank you." She pulled the cloak closer.

"Why were you so…tentative coming here?"

"Because I'm a female." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well…yes, but-." He was cut off.

"Being a female, it means that no matter how old I am, I will always be self-conscious. Regardless." He was still confused.

"So, you're self-conscious?" She nodded.

"Well, okay then. Would you at least take off the cloak or something? It's about ninety degrees here."

"Yes, I know. I'm surprised that I haven't suffered a heat stroke. But, doing that, someone, most likely Tobi, would move the umbrella, causing me to tan. I dislike being tan. Deathly pale works more for me."

"O-kay…." Pein wasn't one to get nervous very easily. She really did break that record, though.

"Give this to Itachi," She handed him some SPF 90 suntan lotion. "I'm being…practical. Plus, he would look really, really, really stupid with a tan." He went over to Itachi, and dropped it down silently, and left. Itachi lifted up his sunglasses, and looked at the bottle.

"Oh thanks, Kisame! I wouldn't look _that_ stupid with a tan!" Kisame didn't look up. He was trying to find Jaws.

"JAWS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pein sat back down next to Blue.

"I don't think you'd look ugly…You're……pretty." She looked up. He _rarely _complimented something, let alone her.

"Well…um…thanks." She blushed slightly. Not that she let him see. He walked away to help a choking Tobi. Apparently, he was going to get five dollars from Deidara if he ate a handful of sand. And Tobi needed that money to complete his Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers action figures collection. Then sell them on eBay. Then finally pay back Kakuzu.

But that didn't matter to her. She sighed, removed the cloak from herself, and walked into the water.

"Hey! Who's that hot chick?" Pein was finished giving Tobi the Heimlich to look where Hidan was pointing. A pretty blue-haired girl was standing in the water, in a small two-piece blue bikini.

Pein ran off clutching his nose.

**---------------------------------------**

**WHY THE HELL DOESN'T THIS COUPLE HAVE MORE PEOPLE SUPPORTING IT?! I swear to god, I might even break my promise about never, ever, ever joining a C2 and join one with a PeinxBlue club. IF PEOPLE HAVE FRICKIN' DEISAKU, THEN YOU CAN HAVE A PAIRING THAT COULD ACTUALLY WORK, DIPSHITS.**

**Okay…I'm calm…I'm calm…-punches a wall-**

PLEASE STAND BY

**I'm fine now.**

**Now, R&R, flame for all I care.**

………

**Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers FTW. **


End file.
